


The Roaring Silence

by 20_Reckless_Dragons



Category: The Madman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons
Summary: The Madman finds himself alone In an absurd,  illogical universe. Pursued by a mysterious stranger, he must find his way out of the endless halls, or find himself trapped forever.





	The Roaring Silence

The Madman did not know how long he had been here. 

Perhaps it had been years, perhaps it had been centuries. He wouldn’t know, of course.  
He did not know what the words “clock,” or “Day” or “Sun” or “Night” meant. 

All he knew was that he was trapped in a rather absurd universe. 

The universe he found himself in was consisted of a series of rooms. These rooms formed a hallway of sorts. On opposing walls of these rooms were doors. Each door lead into another room, which often had little to no resemblance to the past room. These rooms had no windows or clocks, so there was no way to tell the progression of time.  
These rooms were normally only lit with an oil lamp or cancel, but sometimes with what appeared to be gas chandeliers hung from the ceiling. 

Sometimes the rooms the Madman found himself in were magnificent. He once found himself in a large, bright blue ballroom, decorated with gold and pearls, and with magnificent creatures painted on the walls. This rooms was so large, in fact, it took him nearly four days to cross. Another time, he found himself in a kitchen, filled with baskets of bread, fruit, and cheese, which he happily sampled. 

As strange and wonderful as his universe was, he could not stay in any one rooms for too long. He feared as though he was being followed. Followed by a mysterious stranger.


End file.
